The Quest that Never Was Full Version
by Kamina The II
Summary: Apparently a Document with all chapters was made so, here you go. Rated T cause why not?


The Quest That Never Was

(Roxas' POV)

Chapter 1: Friends, and the memories that bind

"Another dream about him" I said sleepily. My name is Roxas, and I had just woken up from having another weird dream about some guy wearing red. I looked out my window, and as I looked out at the clock tower I remembered something "_Never forget._" Ok, so maybe 'remember' is the wrong word since I don't even remember who said it, or what they sounded like, "Remember what?"

I thought that if I take a walk I might be able to clear my head, out of nowhere I hear someone call out to me, "Hey Roxas." I looked up to see that it was the ice cream shop owner. "Oh, hey." I said, still lost in thought, "Something bothering you? You seem a little distant." He asked, I figured since I can't figure it out, there's no harm in telling him, maybe he knows, "Well, I feel like I'm forgetting something, something I promised to remember." He just looked at me and said "Well, just don't let the person you promised to find out until you remember, 'kay?" I just chuckled and said, "Hehe, yeah, sounds like a plan." If I could remember who it was that is.

I kept on walking and thinking, desperately trying to figure out what I was supposed to remember, "Agh! This is ridiculous!" I yelled, I soon learned that it was aloud when I heard, "Tell me about it. This place is such a stinking maze!" it was a girl just a little bit shorter than me, long reddish hair that looked like it was starting to turn brown, but I was behind her so I couldn't see her face, "Can I help you find something?" I asked, she remained motionless and said, "Well, yeah, but you sound like you're lost too, so I don't wanna take you outta your way." I was still at her back, so she didn't see how confused I was. After a moment or two I finally caught on, "Oh no, when I said 'this is ridiculous!' I meant something totally different." I corrected, she just stood there, and eventually she said "Well if you don't mind, I do need a little help. I'm trying to get over something…" I was about to ask what it was, but when I saw her head sink; I figured it better not to ask. "Well, I know a good spot to just unwind and let your mind relax, wanna come? I'm Roxas by the way." After a few moments of thinking, the girl said, "Sure why not?" she answered, she then turned to face me, "I'm Kairi." Just then my head starts feeling heavy, "Oh!" my vision began to get blurry, "_That face._"

When my vision finally returns, I found myself sitting in a weird room wearing a black coat, along with like twelve other people wearing the same thing, then a girl walks into the room wearing a coat as well, except her hood was up, as my vision started fading again I thought, "_No! Her face! I can't see her face!_" Suddenly, I hear Kairi's voice "Roxas! Roxas! Wake up!" I wake up to find myself lying on the floor, "What? What happened?" I asked, still puzzled by that weird vision, "You just collapsed out of nowhere. Are you ok?" The redhead asked. Her face… I don't know why yet but it reminds me of someone. I wanted to say 'yeah, I'm fine' but I wasn't sure anymore, so I switched the topic back to her, "Uh, I'll be fine, so wanna head to the place I mentioned?" She just looked at me, probably wondering if I had gone nuts or something, eventually she answered, "Um, yeah… sure… lead the way." So I got up, and led her to my favorite hangout spot.

Chapter 2: The tower, the riddle, and the mansion

I took Kairi up to the clock tower, she looked out in awe, "How did you find such a great place?" The redhead asked, it's weird, it felt like someone asked me that exact same question before. We just sat on the ledge looking out to the horizon, after a while I decide to break the silence, "So, if you don't mind my asking, what is it that you're trying to get over?" I asked, her head lowered, and her expression quickly saddened, "Well, about a year or so ago, my best friend left to go on a journey. He saved my life before, but I never got to thank him properly…" She was then cut off by her own tears. She looked so upset, it seemed so familiar, I had to help, "Well, did he say anything to you before he left?" I asked, she shook her head furiously and said, "He said I can't go with him. He thinks I can't look out for myself!" She exclaimed, "I don't think that's it at all." I said, trying to calm her down, "Oh yeah? Then what do you think it is blondey!?" She barked. I didn't know if I should've laughed or be offended so I answered, "Well, first off; he saved your life before, right?" she nodded slightly calmer, "Then that must mean that you're special to him, I'm sure he just doesn't want to risk you getting hurt, because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if you were hurt." I added. Her face started turning bright red, "Wow… I-I had no idea he cared _**that**_ much." She gave me a quick hug, "Thanks Roxas. Now it's your turn."

I looked at her completely lost, "My turn?" The redhead let out a slight giggle, "It's obvious that there's something on your mind, I can read you just as easily as my friend. So come on what's bugging you?" She commented. I didn't know what to think, but she trusted me, so it's only fair that I trust her, "Well, you remind me of… of someone that I can't seem to remember." I stopped there to let what I said sink in. Kairi looked at me and said, "Well you know what they say, 'if you can't remember it, it's not important'" she said, "But it _**is**_ important, I can just feel it." I argued. Kairi hummed in thought for a moment and said, "Hm… Well I've got nothing, sorry." I shook my head, "No, not at all, it doesn't make sense to me either." I said. I faced the horizon and sulked, "What do I do now?" I asked, just then I heard a strange voice, "_Your memories we must awake, for the journey you must take._" I sat up in shock, "Huh? Kairi, did you say that?" I inquired; she shrugged and said, "Say what? I didn't hear anything." As soon as I heard that I thought to myself, "_Ok, I've officially lost it._" Just then I hear that voice again, "_You must go down the wooded way, to find where the rich would stay, there lies a foe that you must slay, your answers lie beyond the fray._" I had no idea what was going on, but with no other leads, what choice did I have, "Hey Kairi, I have to go… to work… uh, you remember the way back right?" I asked hurriedly, obviously in a rush to leave, "Uh, yeah I think so but…" "Great, see you!" I cut her off running.

As I was running I was thinking out loud about the riddle, "Alright, first up; the wooded way, that's gotta be the forest," I dashed towards the opening into the forest. Once I arrived I stopped to catch my breath, "Ok, let's see," I said to myself as I began to reflect upon the riddle once again, "rich would stay, that would be like a castle or some…" Just then it hit me, "Of course, the old mansion! Duh!" I slapped myself in the forehead for not considering the only fancy building in Twilight Town. When I reached the mansion, I noticed that the gate was unlocked, which is unusual. "I must be forgetting something, it's never this easy," I thought hard, "let's see, wooded way…rich would stay… what was next?" Just then a small black creature with golden eyes (shadow) appeared from the ground, "Oh right, monster." I didn't know what to do. I didn't even have a stupid stick! Then I heard that voice again, "_In your darkest hour, you must trust the ultimate power._" It said, "What power?"

Chapter 3: The quest begins

Just as the monster was about to finish me, a large key shaped sword appeared from a flash of light that came from my raised right hand, "What the…" I knew there would be time for that later, so I charged straight for the monster, "Come and get it you Halloween reject!" I yelled while swinging my key-sword-thing like crazy. After I killed the monster I heard clapping behind me, I turned around to see a girl about as tall as me, with long blonde hair, wearing a rather revealing white dress. "Good job. A little wild and crazy perhaps, but good all the same." She commented, when I relaxed my guard, my weapon disappeared as suddenly as it came. She looked straight at me and said, "I know who you're searching for, I can tell you everything you want to know about… Xion."

Xion, that name, that was the girl I've been trying to remember. "You-you can? Really!?" I asked excitedly, she nodded, "Yes, come inside, we can talk there." She answered, she was so calm, as if she knew exactly how I was gonna react. I followed her up to her room, it was pure white, it would have zero character if it weren't for the millions of drawings taped all over the walls and scattered all over the floor and table. "Wow, you sure do like to draw don't you?" I asked in an attempt to not just ignore the girl and get straight to talking about Xion, no matter how much I wanted to, "It's a fun hobby of mine," she said with a smile, "but I can tell you really just wanna talk about Xion." I turned back to face her with a smile that said 'busted' "That obvious huh?" I said jokingly, "Sorry, but it's just been bugging me for too long." She gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Its fine, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. Why don't you have a seat, it'll be a long story (A/N: meaning this chapter will be a little longer than normal)." I nodded, and did as she requested and took a seat on the opposite side of the table as her.

"First, allow me to introduce myself," she started, "I am Namine, Kairi's other." I tilted my head a little, "Other? What does that mean?" I asked, trying not to sound too lost. Namine giggled and said, "I figured you would ask that. It means that I am a being that strongly resembles Kairi." After a little bit of thinking, I finally understood that, "Ok, well my name is" but before I could finish Namine cut me off, "I already know who you are Roxas. Xion has told me several great things about you, as well as told countless stories about you." I felt my face heat up a little hearing that, "Wow. Sounds like you and Xion are pretty close." I stated, "Yeah, I suppose we are." Namine replied. We spent a fair amount of time talking about the things Xion had told Namine about me, after the final story I asked, "So, what about that Axel guy, who is he?" Namine thought for a moment and said, "In order to save time, I have an idea. Look in that closet over there." She instructed while pointing to her left, "In there is a black coat, it contains memories that belong to you, put it on and you'll have all your answers." I looked at her confusingly for a moment, "_Well I must be desperate because I actually believe that._" I thought. When I found the coat I put it on fairly easily, "Ok, it's on, so now wha…" just then I was cut off from a huge flurry of memories, "Xion, Axel, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Demyx, Riku, I-I remember them all."

I was in shock by how much I learned in so little time, I remembered the organization, the heartless, the keyblade… Axel and Xion. When I could finally get myself to speak again, I said, "Wow, talk about a lot to take in." Namine walked towards me, "Yes, most of your memories have returned, but many more remain lost." She said, then it struck me, "Oh hey, what ever happened to Xion? I can't remember." Suddenly, Namine's attitude saddened, "Well…I'm not sure if you should remember that." She said sadly, at that moment it was all I wanted to know, "Come on, what happened? Did she move, or…you know… _leave _leave?" She remained silent. After a moment or two I had to push a little more, "Please, tell me. I need to know what happened to her. Please." Namine then opened her mouth to speak, "She…fell in battle…she was killed by…" she stopped there, "Who?! I'll tear him to pieces! Who did it?!" I demanded, Namine began to speak but kept stopping herself, "By…by…" this went on for a few more seconds before I lost it, "**WHO?!**" I screamed, "You! You killed her!" She said angrily. At that instance, my anger turned to confusion and shock, "I killed her? But…why?"

For the next several minutes, all I could hear was me mumbling, "I killed her…I killed her…" to myself for what felt like forever, finally Namine joined back into the conversation, "Yes, I'm sorry about that." She said sadly. Just then, I got curious, "What do you mean? It sounds like you had something to do with it." I said interrogatively, Namine looked down and said, "Yes, I did play a part in that for two reasons" the sound of my keyblade appearing cut her off, "**YOU?! **You made me fight her and kill her?! Well maybe I'll kill you just for that! Did you ever consider **THAT?!**" I screamed in outrage, I didn't really mean the part where I said I'd kill her, but I was just so angry that I couldn't control myself. "Please! If you listen to my two reasons, I-I'll tell you how to bring Xion back to life!" She said in fear, I was able to restrain myself just enough to call back my keyblade, "Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say, but you tell me how to revive Xion immediately afterwards. Understand?" I said coldly, with fear in her eyes she nodded.

We returned to the table and took our seats again; I began to stare at her impatiently, when she realized this she started, "You see Roxas, you and I are what's called nobodies, we along with all other nobodies lack hearts, we are incomplete, unable to feel emotions. And yet, for reasons that are unclear to me right now, you and Xion are different, you are, and Xion was able to feel emotions. You are also the 'other' of a boy named Sora." She explained, "You're dodging the point! Tell me about Xion." I said angrily, Namine nodded, "Sorry, you see, Xion was made from Sora's memories of Kairi, someone who is precious to him. You have, and Xion had memories that belong to Sora, and the memories inside Xion were most critical because of how important Kairi is to him. However, the fight was not my idea, it was Riku's." Once she said his name, my fury reawakened, "Riku…" I said with little restraint. "Yes, if she had just come to Sora's chamber, I could've extracted the memories from her, that way she never would have had to die at all, because her memories of you and Axel are so powerful. However Riku had already led her to believe that the only answer was to kill or be killed." Namine stopped there, probably because she noticed how I was so angry it was hard to keep my seat. Many things ran through my mind that I'm not going to say, put simply; I did _**not**_ like Riku at all.

Once it seemed that she was finished, I decided to get on with it, "So what's the second reason you mentioned?" I asked, she looked down and said, "Well…this one's a little personal." When I heard that I decided to save her the trouble, "Well, you've already told me enough if you don't want to say it." I said, since I figured anything else would be irrelevant. Namine shook her head, "No! You still need to hear this part, please." She begged, I then nodded and gestured to her to continue, "Thank you. Well first off let me just say that…I think I was jealous of Xion." I leaned forward, "Jealous? How do you mean?" I asked curiously, "I took a look into your dreams one night, and I hated what I saw…" She said, her tears kept her from saying anything else. After I gave her a moment, I got back on topic, "What did you see?" I asked. She pulled out a sketch pad and began flipping through the pages, "I didn't think I'd be able to say it, so I drew a picture of what I saw." She answered. She handed me the sketch book, and my eyes widened, jaw dropped, and my face lit up bright red, "You saw _**this**_ dream?" She nodded; I couldn't believe she saw my dream where Xion and I…we…kissed.

"I-I'm sorry for spying on your dreams, I know I shouldn't have!" Namine said hoping I wouldn't get angry with her, I took a long deep breath, "It's ok, but you mentioned you were jealous of Xion, what does this picture have to do with it?" I asked, she looked surprised, "I guess you still don't understand." She said, I tried to think of what she could be talking about to no success.

Namine finally couldn't stand it anymore, "Roxas, I'm jealous of Xion because…" She started, but she was hesitating to finish, I could clearly see her blush, "Because?" I inquired. Just then Namine rushed towards me, "Roxas I love you!" She admitted, wrapping me in a hug. I tried to say something, but I was in total shock, eventually when I managed to speak again I asked, "How? We've never met before today." She released me from her grasp and began to look down, "I've been keeping an eye on you, originally because I needed Sora's memories, but…" She looked up at me, her eyes began to sparkle, "As I watched you, I decided to learn how to get you to like me." I pushed her back gently so she wouldn't assume I hated her or something considering what happened next, "So your solution was to 'wipe out the competition?" I asked coldly, Namine took a step back, "No- I didn't! I'm Kairi's other, and you're Sora's, we're meant to be together Roxas!" I couldn't believe she said that, "Seriously?! Just because our 'others' like each other, you think it's just that easy?" I asked, in disbelief. Namine stared at me, "Roxas…" I then raised my hand to interrupt her because I had a pretty good idea where she was going.

"So…tell me how to bring Xion back to life. You promised to tell me after I heard you out!" I demanded, she stared at me not wanting to say, I had to get her to tell me so with no options left, I decided to put on the charm. I walked slowly towards Namine; I cradled her right cheek in my left hand, "Come on Nami. Won't you please tell me?" I said kindly, after hearing that, she sang like a canary, "You must travel from world to world, as you travel your memories will slowly return to you, and you shall grow stronger with each memory returned to you, gather all your memories, and you shall find the answer." She said, I looked at her with more curiosity, "How do I do that?" I asked, Namine pulled out a picture of me walking through a weird black portal (dark corridor). "And this is what?" Just as I said that, I had a mini flash back of using the dark corridor, "Ok, new question; what worlds do I have to go to?" Namine shook her head, "Even I cannot say." I looked away and contemplated everything that's happened, and finally made my decision, "Well then I better start searching now." I said, just as I opened the corridor Namine grabbed my arm, "No, please! Just forget about Xion! I promised to tell you, and I did, but I never promised to just let you do it!" She protested, "Namine." I said with nothing but seriousness in my tone, "I appreciate you telling me how to save Xion, and I'm flattered by how you feel about me, but…I have to save Xion, and apologies for killing her. I can't help but feel responsible for it." I turned around to face Namine one last time, "I'm going, wish me luck." With that I released myself from her grip and ran into the dark corridor, "_I'm coming Xion._"

Chapter 4: The coliseum and the look a like

I stepped outside the corridor to find myself in an amazing area, there was ancient architecture everywhere, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. When I looked past a row of pillars, I realized that the whole place was flying like millions of feet in the air, "Whoa! Where the heck am I?" I said in disbelief looking down at the clouds. After a moment of being in shock, I remembered why I was here, wherever here is anyways, "Ok, enough gawking, I've got to find something to jog my memory."

I searched high and low for anything that might trigger something, but got a whole lot of nothing. After a half an hour of searching I gave up, "Well, guess there's nothing here. I better move on to the next world." I tried to open a dark corridor, but it wouldn't open, "Huh? That's weird, why isn't it working?" Just then I heard that voice from twilight town, "_The key is here, and it waits, only then will you open the gates._" It took a moment for me to grasp the concept of what that voice just said, "Ok, so I guess that means I'm not going anywhere until I find the first memory." Just then I hear a voice, "No way! Is that really you pal?" The man asked, I turned around to see a man like twice my height, wearing gladiator armour, and muscles that made the warrior statues nearby look like wimps in comparison, "Wow, you haven't changed at all Ventus." At that point he totally lost me, "Huh? I'm sorry but, do I know you?" The man looked startled, "You mean you don't remember? Probably you just don't recognize me, it's me, Hercules." All that did was confused me even more, "Um…sorry, but I think you've got me mistaken for someone else my name is…" Just then, I heard yet another voice call out to me, "Roxas! There you are! Long time no see."

For once it was a voice I recognized, "Phil? That you?" I looked down to see a miniature satyr looking up at me, "Oh, you know Phil?" Hercules asked, just as I was about to answer Phil said, "Yeah, he's the one I told you about, you know the one that I thought was the guy you recommended." He stated, "Oh yeah, him. Thanks a lot kid, you saved the coliseum quite a few times from what I heard." Hercules said looking at me, "Uh…sure thing, so hey guys, think you could help me out with something?" I asked. Hercules was the first to respond, "Of course, how can I help?" Then Phil jumped in, "What can we do for ya?" I nodded at the both of them, "Well, long weird story short; I forgot something important, and I can't leave to go find the next clue, until I find the one that's somewhere in the coliseum." We all stood there to think about a solution, and then Phil had an idea, "The games! The games are coming up again, if you and Herc compete in the games, then maybe it'll help you remember." Hercules added to it shortly afterwards, "Hey yeah, the games will be a great way to refresh your memories, great idea Phil" I figured as long as they both think it's a good idea, then it must be worth a shot, "All right then, let's go sign up for the coliseum games."

Chapter 5: Game time

Hercules, Phil, and I all walked up to register for the games, "So kid, think you're ready for this?" Phil asked me, "With what's at stake, I'll tackle any challenge in front of me." I responded with a fierce determination. After we signed up on the list Phil pulled me to the side, "All right kid, let me tell you how the games are gonna work," he began, "No need Phil, I remember how it works from being in previous games." I assured him, "No these rules are different from the ones you've been in which is gladiator vs. beast style. This time, it's gladiator vs. gladiator style." He corrected.

This was the first I had heard of this, "Well, how different can it be?" I inquired; Phil shook his head and replied, "When it comes to lign up, not much, but when it comes to the fights themselves, more than you'd think." I was then feeling slightly less confident about all this when Hercules came up to me and said, "Don't worry, just keep focused on the situation and you'll be just fine." The half god said, reassuring my confidence. I then nodded and said, "Ok, thanks." Just then the announcer came on, "And now the time has come to get these games under way! Our first match pits our newcomer Roxas against the mighty Aeolus!" As the crowd started to cheer I made my way to the stadium when Phil stopped me, "Kid! Hang on!" I turned around to face him, "What is it?" I asked, "Good luck out there, and remember the three words to being a champion, 'one-victory-at-a-time.'" He said, I looked a little confused considering that was four words, I shook it off and said, "Uh…ok, thanks." And with that I entered the ring to begin.

I walked out in front of Aeolus with a judge standing in between us, "Warriors! Draw arms!" The judge shouted Aeolus drew his sword and got in a battle stance; I summoned my keyblade and got in my normal stance, "Ready?" The judge asked Aeolus, he nodded. The judge looked at me, "Ready?" I gulped in nervousness and nodded. "Warriors! **BATTLE!**" The judge yelled getting outside the ring, at that instant my opponent charged at me similarly to how a zip slasher would have, first I blocked his attack, then I side stepped to use his momentum against him, knocking Aeolus over, "Behind you!" I yelled, by the time he turned around I was already right on him I quickly disarmed him and pointed my keyblade at him, "Ok, ok, I surrender." Aeolus said raising his hands up. The judge came out grabbed my left hand and flew it up high, "Winner: Roxas!"

After that battle, I won match after match after match, when finally it became time for the big show. I walked up to the stadium to face…Hercules, "And now, the final battle!" The judge began, "The new comer star, Roxas! Vs. The undefeated champion of all Olympus, Hercules!" The crowd was going crazy; they were obviously looking forward to this match. We got ready to fight, "Warriors! **BATTLE!**" Just before we clashed the ground started to shake, "What's going on!?" Hercules asked, "What's going on is a little thing called revenge jerk-ules!" A strange blue man with a blue flame on his head appeared in a flash of smoke, "Hades!" My finals opponent said angrily, "Everyone get as far from here as you can!" Hercules shouted to the crowds, he then turned to me, "Roxas, I'm gonna need some help!" He said, I got ready to fight and said, "Right!" Hades laughed and said, "You bet you'll need help! Cause you're about to face a problem of titanic proportions!"

Chapter 6: Titanic trouble

Me and Hercules were facing Hades, ready to do whatever necessary to stop him, whatever it he was planning. "Hm? Hey kid." Hades said looking at me, "The last time I saw that sword of yours, I fought a kid named Sora. He your brother or something?" As soon as he said that I had to question him, "What do you know about him?! Spill!" I demanded, the god of the dead just looked at me and said, "Ok, I'll tell you. If you can beat my friends." Just then the earth began to shake violently; a huge fissure was created and out of it came two gigantic monsters that definitely were not heartless.

The first to arise from the fissure was, in the simplest way to explain it, a giant tornado with a face and arms. Shortly after the tornado came up a giant body made of lava. I suddenly felt a lot less confident about this, "What!? What the heck are those things!?" I exclaimed, Hercules, still calm as ever looked at me, "The tornado is the ancient titan of wind, to say that he blows is an understatement. The other one is the ancient titan of fire; he makes the sun seem like a refrigerator in comparison to heat." The demi-god said. Hades began to chuckle, when we turned our attention back to him he said, "That's right big boy, and they won't be so easily beaten as oppose to last time, because they have absorbed a massive amount of power similar to that boy's keyblade." Hades laughed maniacally, "You're gonna die at long last! You've been having this coming to you for a long time hero!"

Hercules began to look a little shaken, then I noticed something while looking at the titans, they absorbed some of Xion's power. "Hercules! Snap out of it! They have what I need, I need to kill them, but I can't do that without your help!" I shouted, it appeared to have snapped him out of it because he regained his stance, "Then enough talk! It's time for action!" He exclaimed. Though we were acting rather confident, it quickly vanished, just as the battle began, we noticed right away just how out of our league we were. We tried everything we could, used every technique, every trick in the book, but we just couldn't dent them. The fire titan's attacks were to strong, and the wind titan's defense was impenetrable.

When we got knocked over again for the millionth time, I stopped sensing Xion in the titans, so then I went what many would see as chicken, "There just too strong! We can't win! Let's just get away now while we can!" I begged, Hercules faced me with somewhat disappointed, "Give up? We can't! There are innocent people just outside this coliseum! If I give up, I give up on all my friends!" Hercules started to get up, "The one trick to being a hero is this; when a friend needs you to be there, you be there to help!" Just as he finished time seemed to slow down and my mind started to show me a memory that I remembered as 'the veil lizard accident.'

Chapter 7: The first flashback, search for Xion

(A/N: This chapter is nearly identical to the mission in the game, but there will be things that weren't on the game, so don't skip over it if you were thinking of doing that)

Me and Axel walked out of the corridor to start at the alley next to the sandlot. Our mission was to find and rescue Xion, who never RTC'd (return to the castle) after being assigned to defeat a specific heartless. Right away I turn to face Axel, "Where do you suppose Xion is?" I asked, Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant heartless." He answered, I looked down, "That could be anywhere." I said sadly, "Let's start by digging up info around town," Axel suggested, "if we can find that heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion too." He continued, "Right." I said while nodding.

We walked out of the side street, and as we entered the sandlot, we spotted two kids. The first one, Hayner, was blonde wearing a grey jacket over a black shirt. The second one, Olette, was a brunette, wearing an orange shirt with a flowery pattern, and white sweats. We decided to listen to their conversation, "You sure you heard that right?" Hayner asked in disbelief of a comment we apparently missed, "Yes I'm sure, I told you!" The girl answered, "And you heard it where again?" Hayner questioned with a weird smirk on his face, "The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan." She said, "Did ya see what was making it?" The boy added to his interview, "Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could!" Olette exclaimed.

"A low moan?" I echoed, Axel turned to face me, "Could be our heartless." The pyromaniac suggested, "Or it could be Xion-injured and unable to return to the castle…" I said worriedly, "I'm sure Xion is just fine. C'mon, let's go check it out." He assured, I nodded and off we went. As we walked, I couldn't shake the feeling that the moaning was Xion after being critically wounded by the heartless. When Axel noticed me he spoke up, "Hey! What's bugging you? I haven't seen you that distant since your first mission." He said jokingly, "I'm worried about Xion." I said quietly, Axel stopped and turned around to face me, "Look, I'm telling you, she's fine. She has the keyblade." He assured, I shook my head, "I can't be sure until I find her. I don't even care about the heartless! I just wanna find Xion!"

We searched every inch of the tunnel we heard Olette talk about, but no sign of anyone, "No Xion…" I said disappointed, "No heartless either." Axel added while scratching his head again. Just then we heard a voice from behind us, "Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" the person said, we turned around to see a wide boy wearing a red shirt with some kind of black character on it that I couldn't make out, "You lose something?" The boy asked, "You could say that, yeah." Axel said casually, probably so he wouldn't find us suspicious since we were both wearing black coats. Axel looked like he had this situation handled, so I chose to stay quiet and let him do the talking, "We heard rumors of a strange moaning sound?" My fire loving partner inquired, "Strange moaning…" The boy echoed, "Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there?" He said, gesturing towards just above our left shoulders. We turned to see a vent, "The wind coming through it makes a lot of echoes. It sounds kinda like a moan." He said. When Axel and I turned to face him the first thing to be heard was, "What? Ugh, for crying out loud…" Axel said annoyed.

The boy then looked at me, "So…you guys said you lost something?" He asked, "Some-ONE," I corrected, "a friend of ours." The boy looked at me and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon." He said, I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said, glad to finally meet someone who wanted me to primarily find Xion as oppose to fighting the heartless that may or may not even be in town anymore. My thoughts were soon interrupted, "So, what's your story? Why are you down here?" Axel asked, jumping back into the conversation. The boy looked up at him, "Me? Hehe, that's a secret." He said, half-mischievously, "Hey, I don't think we've been introduced." He realized, it hadn't even struck me that we never asked his name. When he had both our attentions, "I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help." I thought it was a little strange that he was being so friendly to two people he just met, "Um, thanks." I said, Pence focused his attention to me, "Sure, I'll catch you later." And with that, Pence started his way outta the tunnel.

Once we assumed he was far enough away that he couldn't hear us anymore, I got back to the task at hand; finding Xion, and making sure that she's safe. As I began to think of ideas, Axel interrupted my thoughts again, he's a little too good at doing that, "Well, that was a dead end." He said plainly, I turned back to face him, "Yeah, all we really learned was that guy's name." Axel turned to face the exit, "Time to hit the town again…" He said impatiently, apparently he was as annoyed as I was with our lack of progress, so we worked our way out of the tunnels and back into town.

When we made our way back to the sandlot, Hayner and Olette were still talking, since they gave us a lead last time (even if it did lead to a wild goose chase) we figured we should listen in to see if they knew anything else that might help, "Olette, what's Pence up to?" Hayner asked, "He said he was off on another of his 'investigations' today." Olette said sarcastically, suddenly a smile grew on Hayner's face, "He's been acting pretty dodgy lately-all this sneaking around? I wonder what he's up to." He commented, "Beats me," the girl started, "he freaked out when I swung by the usual spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry." She said, "Hmm. Now why would he do that?" The blonde asked. Once we heard that, we stopped listening and started our own conversation, "I wonder where there 'usual spot' is?" I asked looking up at Axel, "Guess we'll have to hunt around." He decided, I nodded and we began searching. While we were searching, I found myself looking out at the clock tower. I started thinking about when me and Xion sat up on the clock tower, and became scared that if I don't hurry, I may never get to see her again. I couldn't let that happen, "C'mon Axel! Let's pick up the pace!" I said loudly, the stunned Axel turned to face me, "Whoa. Why the sudden burst of energy?" He asked, I was still looking for the usual spot, "The more time we waste here, the longer Xion is in danger! I know you keep telling me she's fine, but until I see her, and talk to her, only then I will be able to relax." Axel just stood there for a moment before saying, "Well then quit talking so you can rescue your little 'damsel in distress' ha-ha." He said jokingly, but I was too caught up in my search to hear the joke in it.

We finally found the usual spot in the side street, in Heinz sight it should have been pretty obvious but, oh well. When I got in I noticed something right away, "Huh? There's something behind this oil drum." I'm not too sure Axel heard me because he never responded so I just kept hunting. I noticed that it was a map, I laid it out on the top of the oil drum to get a better look at it, "Hey, I found a piece of paper." I said to get Axels attention, he walks up and looks at it, "It's some kind of map." He said (And he thinks _**I**_ state the obvious), after I looked at it I noticed some interesting things about it, "Somebodies scribbled some notes on it." I stated, "'Spooky steps'? 'Friend from beyond the wall'?" Axel began reading the notes out loud, "Hey, this one's about a moaning tunnel." I looked up from the map to face Axel, "Sounds familiar, huh?" I said, remembering Pence telling us about that stupid vent. Axel looked back at the map, "There's more, 'The doppelganger' 'The animated bag.'" I turned to look at the map as well, "A ghost train, a haunted mansion, there's seven all together." I stated, "What's it all mean?" Axel asked curiously, on the inside I chuckled because there was finally something Mr. Know-it-all didn't know. I looked up to face Axel, "I think we know just the guy to ask. If nothing else, he seemed to know a lot about the town." I suggested, without another word, we aimed straight for the tunnel that we saw Pence in earlier. I felt my pace quicken every other second; I just couldn't shake the feeling that Xion was injured or hurt, and needed me.

We decided to start at the tunnel where we met Pence, and for one reason or another he was still there. He turned to face us, "Hey guys. Something I can help you with?" he asked, before I could say anything, Axel replied, "Yeah, actually. We had a question." Pence redirected his gaze to number VIII, "Okay, shoot. Let's see if it's anything I know." He answered enthusiastically. Axel rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out how to word it, "Is anything…weird happening here? You know, in the town." He asked, clearly his attempt to word it less weirdly had failed. "I mean, there are lots of little quirks and mysteries, right? Like say…the Spooky Step…" He interrogated, Pence's eyes widened for like a split second, "Ohhh…" Pence said looking down, he raised his head, "So you guys are like me, investigating the town's Seven Wonders?" Pence asked. I remained silent because it seemed like talking could make things worse, "Uh, yeah, something like that." Axel said although it was really just a lie. Pence hummed in thought for a moment, "I wasn't planning to talk to anyone about it until I'd finished up my investigation, but…" he began, "All right." He decided, "I'll tell you what I've got so far." We were both really excited because we were finally getting somewhere, but then I guess we jinxed it because Pence wasn't done talking, "That is, IF you can answer the following questions!" He said, he sort of sounded like one of those game show hosts that always talk in that annoying tone. "What?" I asked in disbelief, "They're about the town." Pence started, "I want to see how serious you are about investigating this place." I groaned in defeat, "All right, ask away." I said, "_This is ridiculous._"

"What's through the hole in the wall in Tram Commons?" He asked, I remembered going through that whole to collect hearts with Marluxia one time, "The woods." I answered, Pence never said if I was right or not and went to the next question, "Which of these does NOT have an entrance to the underground passage? The Tram Common, the sandlot, or the Station Plaza?" This one was just too easy, "The sandlot." I answered, again no comment, but the next question, "What's written on the building near the top of Station Heights?" Suddenly it got a little harder, but after thinking a little, I decided, "It says garage, in all caps." I said, Pence smiled at me, "Correct!" He said, I heard Axel sigh in relief, not that I blame him, that last one was tough. "All right, a promise is a promise." Pence said humbly, "I'll tell you what I know." Axel and I focused on what he was about to say as if our lives depended on it, "So, I've been digging around, and I've learned that the town's Wonders are all linked!" He said, sounding kind of like a professor who just had a breakthrough, "In…" He started, now sounding more like me when I thought Axel was killed in Castle Oblivion, "In the sense that they're all made-up. Nothing but stupid urban legends and rumors." And just like that, my hope started dwindling again, "What?" I asked, he said that the stairs thing was just embarrassing while trying not to laugh, "Just another sleepy town, huh?" Axel asked, "Sorry, guys. You're wasting your time." Pence said apologetically, then something hit 'em (metaphorically), "Well," he started, "except maybe for the Eighth Wonder…" I then decided to take over the conversation, "There's an eighth!?" I asked trying to sound like it was like learning I won the championship soccer match (What? Soccer was the first sport that came to mind), "The one about the tree." Pence informed, "Out in the woods?" The look on my face must've signaled for more information, and I swear I heard Axel call me a zombie under his breath! "There's one tree where, if you shake it, the whole place starts to rustle." He said before trying to act it out to us, after that I was too busy thinking to hear what came next until Pence said, "But people have said they fell like they're being watched there-even though it's deserted." I pondered that last statement, "Pretty strange." I thought aloud, then Pence said something about it not being much of a Wonder otherwise, Axel wrapped up the conversation, and Pence left.

"That was uninformative." I said sadly, Axel turned to face me, "Maybe, maybe not." He said, after explaining the tree thing to me, I caught on, "Maybe that's Xion's target." Then I understood everything, "Right… Let's go check it out." I said, I raced to the forest as fast as my feet could take me, and then some. As soon as I entered the forest, I saw that only one tree had leaves falling, "There!" I said while smashing that tree with all the force I could manage. Then I saw the tree rustle, "Is…Is something there?" I asked, Axel smirked, "Heh, looks like we got a live one here." The rustling moved into the mansion yard, "Hurry Roxas! We can't let it get away!" Axel said, "Right!" Then my mind remembered the rest in fast forward. When it was done, I knew exactly how to win this battle!

Chapter 8: The fall of the titans

I was back from my flashback, and I could feel a surge of power that I've never felt before. I faced Hercules, "It's time to win this fight!" Hercules looked at me, "You mean you have a plan?" The hero asked, I simply nodded, "Yeah, but I need you to kick up all the dust and dirt you can, and then I'll finish it." Hercules was obviously confused but decided to trust me, "Ok!" He faced the ground with his right fist raised, "Here goes!" He exclaimed while smashing into the ground causing a huge smokescreen, "Perfect!" I said running head first into the cloud of sand, then I raised my Keyblade, "Aeroga!" I yelled while casting said spell, a massive wind storm swirled around me, provoking the sand into merging with my attack, "Eat my dust, Titans!" I taunted, I hurled the sand straight for the fire Titan, Hercules looked out in awe, "Of course! Sand will suffocate his flames!" The Hades smirked, "You're forgetting that the wind Titan keeps him from getting hurt pea brain." He said coldly, I chuckled at him, "Of course, that's why I did that." Nobody understood what I was talking about until they saw the wind Titan absorb the sand, but the fire Titan began to cry out in pain, "What!?" Hades yelled turning red (Like in the movie), "The wind Titan collected the sand, while it serves as a type of armor for him, it's a poison for your precious fire Titan." Hades then proceeded to throw a fit, I turned to face Hercules, "Herc! Throw me! Throw me straight towards the Titans!" Hercules was shocked, "What!? But, you'll…" I cut him off, "Trust me!" Hercules stood there for a moment but agreed, "All right." The demigod then picked me up and through me like a javelin, I felt like a rocket, "Now, **STRIKE RAID!**" I yelled, throwing my Keyblade, since I was already going who knows how many miles an hour, the Keyblade was traveling and spinning practically at the speed of light. The current of the wind Titan caused the Keyblade to travel the tornado, slashing the Titan a thousand times a second, when the wind Titan was defeated, there was a sonic boom shooting the Keyblade, which is still spinning, straight for the fire Titan, "No! No, this can't be!" Hades said in fear, "Too bad, so sad hothead!" I stated as my Keyblade obliterated the fire Titan and returned to my hand, "_It just ran through a body of lava, so how come it isn't even hot?_" I asked myself even though it doesn't matter. Hercules went straight to Hades, "Now to deal with you!" He said, Hades was about to object, but Hercules grabbed him by the neck, slammed him to the ground, and literally beat him back into the underworld.

After an hour, everything calmed back down, "Well guys, it's been real, but I need to get going." I said as I prepared to walk out of sight to open a corridor, Phil stopped me, "But, the games! We still have the finals to do." Hercules grabbed me by the shoulder, "You sure you don't wanna stick around to finish the tournament?" I looked straight at him, "I'm sure, I have a friend waiting for me, and she's the most important thing in existence to me." I released myself from Hercules, "Goodbye everyone, I'll visit sometime, I promise." I confirmed them. I ran out of sight and opened a dark corridor, "Xion… I'll save you. I promise. Even if it costs me my life, I will rescue you."


End file.
